Love Amongst The Stars
by CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk
Summary: This is the story of two cats, robbed of their destinies. But, unexpectedly, new destinies unrolled themselves beneath their paws among the stars… (Takes place in the Lake territories before Power of Three) OC warning. Just for those people who don't like OC's...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, peoples of the world! So, my friend, BrightstormWarriorCats, wanted to co-write a story with me, aaand THIS happened! Say hello to her! *walks onto makeshift stage, aka table* (budget cuts)**

 _Hi This is BrightstormWarriorCats, and I am a noooooob here right now but ummm yeah I love making stories so STUFF A SOCK IN IT!_

 **Whoah there, watch the profantity! JK XD.**

 _I don't mean it guys. Please enjoy the story 'cause I'm watching you always *does creepy stare and budget cuts again*  
_

 **Oh, yeah, we had to get rid of the sound effects... Sooo, down to business! Brightstorm made Brightpaw, and I created Skypaw! So, just to be clear, I write Skypaw's P.O.V., and she writes Brightpaw's P.O.V.  
**

 _Enjoy, people!_

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk and BrightstormWarriorCats don't own the Warriors series. Only the things you don't recognize.  
**

* * *

Clans

 **(This is the only time we will do this. Ever. Capiche?)**

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-dark gray she-cat, blue eyes (apprentice, Brightpaw)

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat (apprentice, Willowpaw)

Warriors

Blackclaw-smoky black tom (apprentice, Duskpaw)

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom (apprentice, Nightpaw)

Hawkfrost-dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat (apprentice, Rushpaw)

Queens

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of Rushpaw)

Dawnflower-pale grey she-cat (mother of Brightpaw, Nightpaw and Duskpaw)

Apprentices

Brightpaw-yellow she-cat with pale orange stripes on back and green eyes

Duskpaw-brown tabby tom with black tail tip

Nightpaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

Willowpaw-silver tabby she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tom

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Tornear-tabby tom (apprentice, Owlpaw)

Webfoot-dark grey tabby tom (apprentice, Weaselpaw)

Crowfeather-dark gray, almost black tom with blue eyes (apprentice, Skypaw)

Whitetail-small white she-cat (apprentice, Moonpaw)

Apprentices

Weaselpaw-small brown tabby tom

Owlpaw-light brown tabby tom

Skypaw-light grey tom with white-tipped ears, tail, underbelly and white blaze

Moonpaw-black she-cat with silver eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws

Deputy:Russetfur-dark ginger tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-small brown tabby tom

Warriors

Stumpytail-brown tabby tom (apprentice, Brownpaw)

Wetfoot-gray tabby tom (apprentice, Oakpaw)

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar-handsome ginger tom

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Brightheart-she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Ashfur-pale grey tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

* * *

Chapter 1

"Brightpaw! Duskpaw! Nightpaw!"

Brightpaw's Clanmates yowled her and her littermates' new names into the cold air. She bounced happily as they pressed up to her and her littermates, Duskpaw and Nightpaw, purring and congratulating them.

After a few moments, they all padded away to their normal duties. Brightpaw padded up to her mentor, Mistyfoot, as Duskpaw padded to Blackclaw, Nightpaw, and Heavystep. "What are we going to do today, Mistyfoot? Can we go with Nightpaw and Duskpaw to see the territory?" asked Brightpaw.

Mistyfoot glanced over at Heavystep and Blackclaw, who nodded. "Fine, Brightpaw, but don't go running-" Mistyfoot couldn't even finish her sentence before Brightpaw had shot through the tunnel of reeds.

She breathed in the soft scents of the willow trees encircling the camp. " _I wouldn't rather be anywhere else!"_ she thought. She heard the reeds rustling behind her and she turned as Mistyfoot and the rest of the warriors with their apprentices came out. Nightpaw bounced over to her sister, and Duskpaw followed more slowly. "Isn't this exciting?" purred Nightpaw as the patrol started off.

"Very!" meowed Brightpaw happily. Duskpaw padded over to his sisters quietly. "Can you quiet down? You'll scare all the prey in the forest!" he grumbled. "You're not my mentor." retorted Nightpaw cheerfully.

Heavystep padded up to the apprentices. "No, but I am. Now listen to your brother. You _will_ scare all the prey." he meowed. Duskpaw cast Nightpaw a smug look and Cinderpaw flashed him an angry glare as she quieted. Brightpaw just managed to stifle a laugh as she padded over to Mistyfoot. "Mistyfoot, will we learn hunting techniques today? Or how to fight?" she asked.

Mistyfoot groaned softly. "Why did I ask for this one?" she mumbled. "And Brightpaw, great StarClan no! This is your _first day out of camp!_ You expect a mouse to leap into your jaws? I didn't think so!" she meowed, no longer muttering.

Brightpaw growled good naturedly as Mistyfoot cuffed her softly over the ears with a sheathed paw. Brightpaw bounded back over to her littermates as they raced through the trees to the river, where the patrol had been approaching. "Hey, Brightpaw, come here, the river's frozen!" came Nightpaw's excited yowl. Brightpaw's ears perked up. She had grown so used to hearing the sound rush in her ears that she hadn't realized she couldn't hear it anymore.

With only a glance at Mistyfoot, she bolted down to the river. When she got there, Nightpaw and Duskpaw were staring down at the river, which wasn't moving a mouselength. "Mistyfoot! Blackclaw! Heavystep! Come here! It really is frozen!" yowled Duskpaw. Brightpaw heard the pounding of paws and soon the three apprentices' mentors appeared. "Wow, it _is_ frozen!" said Blackclaw, surprised. "Come on, we'd better report this back to Leopardstar. And you guys need to ready for your first Gathering as apprentices."

* * *

 _ **Skypaw's P.O.V.**_

Skypaw quivered with excitement. He stretched his muzzle up and touched noses with Onestar, then with Crowfeather, his new mentor. "Skypaw! Moonpaw! Skypaw!" His clan shouted around him.

He met eyes with his sister as she pulled away from her new mentor, Whitetail. He bounded over to her. "Isn't this exciting?" he said. "Yeah!" replied Moonpaw, eyes shining. "I can't wait to catch my first rabbit!" Their mother, Heatherheart, walked up to them. "I'm so proud of you!" she purred, licking their head fur. "Heatherheeeart," Skypaw moaned, leaning away and running a paw over his head, "Stop it!" His mother mrrowed in amusement.

"You're not a warrior quite yet, Skypaw. And just because you're a big strong apprentice now doesn't mean I can't love you anymore." Whitetail and Crowfeather trotted up. "Hey, do you want to go see the territory now?" Whitetail asked. " _Yeah!_ " Moonpaw and Skypaw chorused. "Okay then, let's go!" mrrowed Crowfeather.

 **Sooo, we hope you enjoyed! I beta'd for Brightstorm.**

 _Also, umm we also claim Moonpaw, Skypaw, (duh) Brightpaw, (duh AGAIN) Rushpaw, Duskpaw, and Nightpaw. WE OWN NOTHING ELSE :3_

 **Well they wouldn't recognize them would they? So, it says in the disclaimer that we own them! *Brain explodes***

 _I know, just still makin' sure. Also! THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE LAKE AND I HAVE A QUESTION 4 U ALL! WHY DOES THUNDERCLAN HAVE SO MANY FLIPPIN' WARRIORS?!  
_

 ***Pops into existence* Yes! I can still do that! And also, I don't know.  
**

 _Ok, but still. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed Part 1! BrightstormWarriorCats OUT!_

 **Well, bye!**

 **~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk _& _**_BrightstormWarriorcats~_


	2. Gathering Business

**Hello, peoples of the UNIVERSE! *stars start projecting and BUDGET CUTS* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! *continues screaming head off in anger*  
**

 _I now interrupt this channel to bring you: a pony who can play 10 instruments: PINKIE PIE! *Pinkie Pie does cupid shuffle while playing ten instruments*_

 **Oh my gosh, Pinkie Pie! I looooooove you!  
**

 _ **Pinkie Pie- Oh hi, guys!**_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaand Pinke Pie haaaaaaaaaaaaaas *pauses for dramatic effect* left... *runs for cover before CHB EXPLODES IN ANGER*_

 ** _Pinkie Pie- No I haven't, sillies! I'm just a super secret agent! *fireworks and stars explode behind her*_**

 **Bu- but- you didn't budget cut?  
**

 _ **Pinkie- Of COURSE not, sillies! I have so many fans that I never budget cut!**_

 **Do you HEAR THAT GUYS! The only way to cut our budget cuts (pun half intended) is to...  
**

 **REVIEW!**

 ***starts singing with Pinkie***

 _ **R**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **Rev you're engines!**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **E**_

 _ **W**_

 _ **Tell us what you think!**_

 _ ***keep sing/spelling R-E-V-I-E-W in background***_

 _*Pops head out from hidey-hole* (remember? like 500000000000000 sentences ago I hid?!_ ( **Actually- 1,2,3-10 sentences ago! ;D)** _(Whaaaaaaaaaat..._ ) Ok, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE read our story and *duck tapes Pinkie's and CHB's mouths shut) REVIEW! Then we will stop budget cutting... IT'S ANNOOOOOOOOOOOYING SO HELP US! _  
_

 ***Starts spray-painting on glass wall***

Disclaimer- We don't own Warriors. Or Pinkie XD

R-E-V-I-E-W!

 _ **Skypaw's P.O.V.**_

Skypaw trotted along the lakeside next to Moonpaw, barely able to contain his excitement. An island came into view, with a fallen tree spanning the short distance of water between the lake shore and the island. Crowfeather bent down and murmured to them, "That's the Gathering island." The smells of many cats floated across the water towards them.

Skypaw recognized RiverClan and ThunderClan scents from the border patrols he had been taken on. Crowfeather tasted the air. "RiverClan and ThunderClan are here." He said, confirming Skypaw's thoughts. "Wow, this is so exciting!" whispered Moonpaw. "Yeah, I wonder what ShadowClan apprentices are like?"

They stopped on the shore near to the island. A fallen tree, roots extended towards Skypaw, lay across the short stretch of water. Skypaw saw warriors crossing the trunk of the tree and hopping off on the opposite shore next to the bare branches that were clattering in the cold wind. Looking at the slushy water, Skypaw shivered.

He wouldn't want to fall off the tree into _that._ Even if it had been the middle of Greenleaf he wouldn't have liked to. The spongy moor in WindClan territory was rarely overly soggy, and really, the only cats who habitually _liked_ getting wet were RiverClan. Skypaw realized he was at the roots of the tree. "Go ahead," Crowfeather said, looking down at him. "I'll follow you and make sure you don't fall." Skypaw nodded and leaped up onto the tree. He slid for a second, trying to get a paw hold on the slippery trunk, before Crowfeather boosted him with his head. Skypaw scrabbled up and stood for a second, panting. Then he cautiously started forward.

He felt Crowfeather hop onto the tree and nearly slipped off. "Whoa!" said Crowfeather, catching Skypaw by the scruff. "Look out! Dig your claws in." He instructed. He set Skypaw down again.

He immediately unsheathed his claws and dug them into the bark. Skypaw cautiously lifted one paw, then set it down. He carefully walked across the bridge, and immediately relaxed as he jumped down. He turned back in time to see Moonpaw confidently trotted across the slick wood of the tree bridge, Whitetail behind her, ready should she slip. Moonpaw bounded down easily and flicked her brother's ear with her tail tip. "I thought you were going to slip! You would be fish food for sure if not for Crowfeather!"

She looked up at the older warrior admiringly. Whitetail mrrowed with amusement. "I've slipped my fair shair on that tree. But then again, without it, we wouldn't have a good gathering place." Crowfeather nodded in agreement. "We should probably get going. Don't want you missing your first Gathering now, would we?" Moonpaw and Skypaw bounded through the dense undergrowth on the edge of the ring.

"There are so many!" exclaimed Skypaw. There were more cats in the clearing than he had ever seen in his life. The two apprentices stuck close to their mentors as they entered the sea of cats. "Why don't you guys go talk to those apprentices over there?" said Whitetail. "Okay!" said Moonpaw. Skypaw instead padded over to the lake to get some water.

He pushed through the dead undergrowth and lapped up some water. As he pushed back through the brittle undergrowth, he crashed into another cat. They had collided right at the edge of it, so they both tumbled back towards the lake. Skypaw scrambled up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm such a mousebrain-" The orange-striped yellow tabby she-cat pushed herself to her paws.

"Oh, it's okay. I should have looked where I was going." Skypaw licked his chest fur embarrassedly. "Uh, well, I'm Skypaw. I'm from WindClan." The she-cat tilted her head. "Well, I'm Brightpaw. RiverClan. How's the prey running?" He looked up into her forest green eyes. "Good. And you?" They continued to make small talk before there was a yowl from the clearing.

"See you next Gathering?" Skypaw asked boldly. "Sure. Here?" he nodded, and she disappeared into the crowd of cats. He found Moonpaw, Crowfeather, and Whitetail. The leaders talked for a while, and then Onestar stepped up. He talked about how well the prey was running, and then he mentioned two new apprentices.

Skypaw and Moonpaw straightened up, knowing he meant them. "We have two new apprentices, Skypaw and Moonpaw." The entire gathering started chanting, "Skypaw! Moonpaw! Skypaw! Moonpaw!" Afterwards, Leopardstar spoke. She mentioned three new apprentices, Nightpaw, Duskpaw, and Brightpaw. Skypaw's ears pricked up. Brightpaw was a new apprentice as well!

He joined in with the rest of the gathering, yowling, "Nightpaw! Duskpaw! Brightpaw!" He could see Brightpaw standing next to the other two cats, looking embarrassed. Leopardstar finished, and then the Gathering was over.

Skypaw crossed the bridge without incident. Moonpaw babbled in his ear about all the apprentices she had met. Finally she asked, "What did you do?" He jerked. He had been half listening to her.

"Oh, uh, I went to get a drink and I, uh, ran into someone." Moonpaw obviously wanted to hear more, but they had luckily just arrived at their camp. Deciding it was too cold to sleep outside, under the stars, Skypaw curled up in his nest. He fell asleep quickly, and dreamt of Gatherings in the clearing on the island, where the stars were closer to his paws than the ground.

 _ **Brightpaw's P.O.V.**_

"Brightpaw! _Brightpaw!_ Wake up!" Brightpaw jolted up her head. She had been padding back from the Gathering, and she was a bit startled to hear Nightpaw's voice. "Brightpaw, you look like a moonstruck rabbit! What's up?" asked her sister, padding next to her.

"Nothing." muttered Brightpaw, padding ahead of Nightpaw, who looked hurt. Brightpaw ignored that as the camp came in sight. She bounded ahead as Duskpaw started forward. "Leave me alone!" she growled at Duskpaw, who backed away, ears flat and eyes wide. Brightpaw knew she shouldn't have been so harsh, but she was _exhausted_.

She padded to the apprentice's den. As she brushed through the dry, clattering reeds, she thought of the tom she had literally run into during the Gathering. _What was his name? Skypaw!_ she thought. She padded past Rushpaw, who flicked his tail in greeting before curling up. She walked to her nest, and did the same. Exhausted, she almost instantly fell asleep. Her sleep was filled with comforting darkness and warmth.

 _OMG *takes away spray paint* YOU HAVE BEEN PAINTING THE WORDS R-E-V-I-E-W FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER *steam pours out of ears and face turns red* BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD (2 hours later...) BAD GIRL (ur not bad Pinkie Pie ur awesome XD)_

 **Takes out chalk and writes on blackboard**

Not the WHOLE time. We played tic-tac-toe! And , also, I'm bad? ***tears well up in eyes***

 _*replaces all the bads with goods and takes away ALL WRITING MATERIALS IN THE WORLD EXCEPT 1 PENCIL!* Sorry :( I want you 2 be happy so let's write more WARRIORS ^-^  
_

 **... Starts making random motions with hands/arms/legs/head  
**

 _ **Pinkie- OOH I LOVE THIS GAME! Uh, SEE! Hmmm, you? Uh, APPLE? No,wait, uh, LATER! YAAAAAAAAY! I WIIIIIIIIN! *Fireworks and floats away on balloons***_

 ***Waves to sky*  
**

 _*facepalms and takes CHB's duct tape off* ALRIGHT EVERYONE THX 4 READING AND WE LOVE YOU BYE *turns off camera*_

 **~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk &** _BrightstormWarriorCats~_

R-E-V-I-E-W!

REVIEWS=$$$$$$$ WHICH MEANS

NO

MORE

BUDGET CUTTING! (MOSTLY)


End file.
